Loving your enemy
by Dawnpelt
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have known each other since they were one. Their constant bickering always leads them to nowhere. But what if suddenly, a few days before they are sent to a place called camp rock. Feelings change? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Dawnpelt and this is my first time writing a Camp rock fic. **

**Summary: Shane and Mitchie have known each other since they were one. Their constant bickering always leads them to nowhere. But what if suddenly, a few days before they are sent to a place called camp rock. Feelings change? Smitchie**

**Hope you enjoy and pls review so know whether it's good or bad!**

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted from the first floor.

"Okay honey! I'm in the kitchen cleaning up, we're going over to the Gray's for a formal party and dinner today so get ready and you're dad said he'll meet us there!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I sighed and shook my head '_Great we're going next door to the Gray's... That means Shane's gonna be there, how great! NOT'_ I grabbed the door knob and turned it sighing again as I walked into my room. I dropped my bag at the side of the table but then stopped and turned around.

"SHANE! What are you doing in my room!?" I was furiously mad, not only did Shane Gray know how to tick me off; he sure did know how to invade my privacy!

He smirked looking up from his current position on _my_ bed and said "Hey Mitch, what's up?"

I fumed, I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Shane rested his head on the pillow again and sniggered. I glared and then asked in a harsh tone "what do _you_ want? And how did you get into my room without my mom noticing?"

Shane didn't bother to look up, he just casually jumped off my bed and went to my computer "Well wouldn't you like to know?" I glared hard, "Yes Shane I would like to know _now._"

Okay, I'm sure you all are very confused, but I'll lay it down as simply as I can. I've know Shane Gray since I was a year old. Freaky huh? When we were younger, usually, Jason and I would team up and pull pranks on Nate and Shane. So Shane in a way is like my enemy, okay maybe he IS my enemy, an immature, and spoiled. We bicker occasionally- okay wait scratch that, every second we're together, even when Shane, Nate and Jason formed their band, Connect three. We don't exactly get the chance to bicker much now or tease each other because they either have some concert, CD signing, tour, you know the usual. I guess I kinda miss the old days, and to tell the truth, since I was eight, I figured out I sorta had a crush on Shane... But It's just a crush right?

But anyway, back to the story...

He groaned and rolled his eyes "Gee Mitch, don't have to be all grumpy, but anyway, you know that bridge that my parents bought for me, Nate and Jason?" I nodded letting him continue "Well... Nate and Jason dared me to tie the ladder to the tree that's just outside your window so I kinda came in like that... And yeah..."

"..."

"SHANE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Shane nonchalantly shrugged and went back to my computer hiding a smirk from me. My mom rushed upstairs when she heard me shout "Mitchie are yo- Shane? What are you doing here?"

I was about to say how Shane had invaded my privacy but Shane started off before me, putting on his most innocent look and said "Oh hi Mrs. Torres, Mitchie invited me over, She called me a few minutes ago." I gaped at him HOW COULD HE LIE LIKE THAT?!

Mom smiled and said "Oh it's okay Shane, but how did you get here, I don't think I heard the doorbell"

Shane had that cocky grin on his face and said "Oh yeah, Mitchie dared me to take my ladder and tie it to a tree so I could climb into her room or else she would hack into my laptop" I was even more shocked

"Bu-but Mom! He... He... I... Didn't...-" I was stuttering, I didn't like these sticky situations and tried to never get into any of them...

But whoohoo lucky me, Shane Gray was a walking sticky situation

"Mitchie Torres, That was very immature of you! You shouldn't have done that! What if Shane had got hurt?! You are grounded missy, a whole week without seeing Sierra after school!" My mom shouted lecturing me.

"WHAT! Mom!! Not seeing Sierra for a week!? She's my only friend! An-" I wasn't exactly surprised I got punished a lot because of Shane. But not seeing Sierra for a week as punishment!? ARGH! I HATE SHANE GRAY!! I looked over to Shane who was smirking and had a look of satisfaction on his face. I wanted to slap it off him right now! But knowing my mom was there, I couldn't take my chances.

My mom turned to Shane and said "Shane, you should go now, sorry for the trouble Mitchie has caused, and tell Sandra we'll come over at eight for the party"

Shane nodded and smiled "Sure and Thank you Mrs. Torres" He looked over at me with a hint of amusement in his eye- wait, was that a hint of lust I saw? "And Mitchie" I looked again and I realised it disappeared, eww!! I can't believe I thought that! Ugh I knew right now he was walking down the stairs with the biggest smirk on his face.

Did I mention I hate Shane Gray?

--

"Ugh Mom! I am not wearing that!" I spat in disgust as my mom holds out a light green, really, really, _really_ short dress, and to make it even worse, it was _strapless_!! _**(Link on my profile)**_

Mom sighed and said "Come on Mitchie, It's not that bad, and plus, if you wear this dress, I'll reduce you're punishment to three days" My eyes lit up, did she just say three days? YES! I don't care if I have to wear this uncomfortable dress if it reduces my punishment time.

"Deal" I walked into my room and changed into it. I guess I look okay, and I only have to wear this dress until the end of the party. But I did feel particularly uncomfortable with ONE thing. Jason, Nate and Shane, well mostly Jason and Nate have been like the brothers I've never had. And it'd be quite weird for them to see me looking like... this...

My mom called from downstairs and asked if I was ready I tried my best not to trip with these heels, they were so annoying!

I walked outside and followed my mom, before we rang the doorbell, my mom took a good look at me and said "You look beautiful honey, don't worry"

I sighed hoping she was right.

The door swung open and revealed Sandra Gray "Connie! Mitchie, my! You look fabulous" I smiled and greeted Sandra in the usual way.

"Oh and Mitchie, the boys are waiting for you in Jason's room" She informed me and I sighed and headed to their room.

I could feel eyes on me but I just shook it off and went up the stairs

I heard noises in the room and pressed my ear to the door. Oh, they were bickering, well, guess it's time to make my splashy entrance. I sighed and went in.

"Hey Guys?"

**So how was it? Please review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your kind reviews!! Oh and I'll try my best to make this chapter longer.**

_**Previously, on Loving you're enemy...**_

_**I could feel eyes on me but I just shook it off and went up the stairs**_

_**I heard noises in the room and pressed my ear to the door. Oh, they were bickering, well, guess it's time to make my splashy entrance. I sighed and went in.**_

"_**Hey Guys?"**_

"_Mitchie?" _ All three boys sat up straight the moment I went in, mouths open wide.

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, in the flesh. Oh come on, it's not like you've never seen me in a dress before."

Nate struggled with his words "We...Well... y-yeah b-but we've n-never seen you we-wear any-anything like... this... And you know you shouldn't..." Jason smiled and said "You look great Mitch!" Really... that's all they have to say? Gee for overprotective, kind-of-brothers; they sure are keen on letting me wear this.

I looked over at Shane; it was weird because he was staring. He blinked a couple of times and said "Uh... y-you look uh...weird?" Great... Thanks for telling me that Shane, what a confidence booster...

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat next to Jason. "So why are you guys here and not downstairs?"

"Huh? Oh uh... I...w-Well, it was _your_ fault I lied, and I told Jason to not tell mom about it, but Jason being the _genius_" Shane said adding air quotes to 'genius' "told mom and she said as punishment we had to escort you down stairs and a week without out playing any of the games in the game room"

I argued "WHAT! It was YOUR fault I got in trouble, and I didn't make you lie, you lied for your own benefit! And you deserved that punishment!"

"Did NOT"

"Did TOO"

"Did NOT"

"Did TOO"

"Did NOT"

"Did T-"

I stopped when I realized how close I was to him. It felt... awkwardly good being close to him... We looked at each other then and then Shane too noticed how close we were. "AH!" both of us shrieked and pushed the other away. Jason laughed "HAHA! SHANE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA KISS MIT-" He stopped when Shane glared at him. If looks could kill, Jason would be dead by now. I on the other hand was blushing like crazy.

Nate Smirked "Ooh Nice one Jason" I blushed even harder but Shane just sat there glaring at his brothers/ band mates.

"Nice What? Nice shirt? Really? I thought my shirt looked kinda tacky... Hmm, I did want to wear the one with birds on it but mom said no" Jason asked

Everyone gave him weird looks, and guess what? I was STILL blushing.

There was a moment of silence and then I spoke up "Uh... I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec..." I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned on the door and slowly sat down. I thought of what just happened and then stopped, _wow, wow, wait... Did I think being close to Shane felt good? Oh my gosh!! WHAT DID I- Oh man... but it did feel good... No Mitchie! You can't think like that! But it did feel kind of good... Damn, I hate the way my mind thinks. Hmm, but he did look cute with his hair ruffled u- AH! What am I thinking!_

Ouch... My mind just got caught in a huge headache.

"Mitchie! Hurry up we have to get down! What's taking so long, it's been eight minutes and 41, 42, 43... OH JUST COME OUT" I heard Nate's voice on the other side of the door and just rolled my eyes. _Dang I've been in here for that long? Well better get out._

I came out and Nate and Jason started to write down basic _'rules'_. Like for example-

No going near ANY stranger unless Mitchie Torres has permission from Nate and Jason Gray.

Make sure no one except to people whom are close to connect three and are trusted by them may converse with Mitchie Torres

If Mitchie Torres is in danger, she has to shout and Jason Gray will personally beat the crap out of the guy

Mitchie Torres must at least have one dance with Nate, Shane and Jason Gray or else she will be tickled to death.

And during Mitchie Torres's dance with Shane Gray, she has to act civil with him, and the rules apply to Shane as well...

There were more, but I don't exactly feel like mentioning them... But now do you see what I mean by over-protective? I looked behind and saw Shane rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

We walked down the stairs, or more like ran down the stairs and found Sandra and mom doing what they do best... talk.

"Mitchie, would you like to dance" Jason bowed in a playful manner and held out his hand.

I laughed and nodded following him onto the dance floor. I had fun dancing with Jason, he always manages to make me happy, and dancing with Nate was great too, he always makes me feel so confident. It was my turn to dance with Shane

But the minute I was face to face with him, the both of us turned to Nate and Jason and said "Do I really have to dance with him/her?"

"Okay fine, but if you tell anyone this your dead" He said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and said "don't worry rock star, I wouldn't even want to, major embarrassment dancing with you"

He scoffed "More like major embarrassment if anyone saw me with" he looked up and down my body "you..." I blushed not knowing why. He grabbed my hand and muttered "Just get this over with" There was a few awkward moments of silence until I broke it.

"Okay fine, since I have to be civil with you, why don't we play 'how much you know about me' to see how much we know each other" I asked. Shane just shrugged and said "Okay fine, I start. What's my favourite day of the week and why"

I rolled my eyes "Friday, because it's the day before Saturday and the first day of the week you don't have to sleep at eleven" He looked surprised. I cocked an eyebrow and said "What? I know more about you than you think, but anyway, what is the colour and brand of my favourite jacket?"

He looked confused "Why would anyone ask that?" I looked at him and said "So, you don't know the answer?"

He mumbled something under breath.

I smirked "What? Can't hear you"

"Brown... kappa..." He said blushing. _What? He knew that? Not even Sierra knew that!_ I blushed, _wow maybe he did know me... _suddenly a girl came up to us and I recognised her immediately.

"Hi Shane" A blonde girl walked over to Shane smiling seductively at him batting her eyelashes. I inwardly rolled my eyes, _damn, out of all the people in the world, why did I have to see her here?_ She was roughly about my height and had silky and straight hair, she wore a pink glittery dress that shone almost as bright as the stars...

"Hi Jena" Shane said in a monotone, he held his grip tighter on me and I let out a small yelp. Jena moved her eyes from Shane and looked at me, it was obvious she didn't like my presence, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her smile was so fake, even Jason could see right through her, "Hi Missy, you're that girl in my chem. Class right?"

"Actually, it's Mitchie..." She just rolled her eyes and whispered a small 'whatever'. She turned back to Shane and said "Shane, I told you I'm only letting you call me Jen, you should feel special" She giggled "So Shane, what are you doing with... her? You must have gotten in a lot of trouble for your mom to ask you to dance with a girl like her" Okay, now I was getting a little angry...I looked at Shane, he didn't really seem to like this girl. But why didn't he? She was Jena Thomson for goodness sake! She was 'the' most popular girl in my school, she had a great voice, amazing amount of friends... Who knew a guy like Shane wouldn't like a girl like Jena, hmm, jerky, annoying pop star, with even more annoying wannabe...

Perfect Match don't cha think?

But Shane's next move, surprised me more than his hate for Jena.

"No Actually, Mitchie's my girlfriend" _oh my gosh_ my mouth was wide and so was Jena's. "What?" Jena and I chorused at the same time. Jena looked at me and gave me a look of disgust, hate and confusion. _Crap how do I cover this up now?_

I looked over at Shane as he mouthed 'just play along'

"Uh... Y-yeah, Shane and I have k-known each other for years... right S-Shane?" I was stuttering. _Damn I hope she didn't notice my stuttering..._

But she must have, because there was a cocky grin on her face, "Oh really? If you guys are a couple, why haven't I seen you guys kiss? Knowing Shane." I looked over to Shane and gave him a look what-the-hell-do-we-do-now?

"Fine" Shane replied and Jena looked at him unbelievingly. Before I could have a say in this, Shane crashed his lips onto mine. And my mind was shouting _'AH! WHAT THE HELL!! I just lost my first kiss to Sh- OMG I JUST LOST MY FIRST KISS TO SHANE GRAY!' _That was only what one side of my mind was saying, you wouldn't believe what the other side was thinking about... _'Oh My gosh I'm kissing my worst enemy and I like it!!... DID I JUST- But he does taste good...' _Both sides of my mind were in a war that wasn't meant to EVER happen.

After about thirty seconds of a awkward kiss... We looked at Jena, who had a dumbfounded expression on her face, and then at each other. Jena scoffed "You'll regret ever hooking up with a bitch like her Shane" after that... she stormed off.

After a minute of awkward silence... I started

"Wow, you must really hate her to even pull a stunt like that" I just stood there refusing to move. "Yeah, you must really like to act since you kissed back" He said challenging what I said.

"WHAT! You wer-" stupid Shane Gray cut me off again!

"Oh never mind, I forgot you're too much of a prude to kiss anyone" He smirked and walked away. '_I know I've mentioned this, but I'd say it every day and second if I had to, but I HATE SHANE GRAY'_ I watched as I saw Shane walk to his room. I looked at the grand clock that hung on the wall behind the stairs

_12:17 _

"Mitchie!" My mom called from the other side of the room. I ran towards her and she asked "are you ready to leave?" I just nodded and said bye to Nate, Jason and Sandra. When we reached the front door my dad asked "Mitchie, did you do anything interesting tonight?"

I touched my lips that were still tingling from the kiss

"No... not really" I lied right through my teeth, _Nothing really, besides losing my first kiss to Shane, my stupid, horrible, jerky, enemy... I wonder how Jason and Nate will act when they find out..._

**With Nate, Jason and Shane...**

"YOU WHAT!?"

**So how was it? Good, bad, want more? Please do tell! Oh and they're going to camp rock the next chapter, and connect three is still instructors and Mitch it a camper.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man... I stayed up late just to finish this... Well! Hope you like it! **

_**Previously, on Loving Your Enemy**_

"_**Mitchie!" My mom called from the other side of the room. I ran towards her and she asked "are you ready to leave?" I just nodded and said bye to Nate, Jason and Sandra. When we reached the front door my dad asked "Mitchie, did you do anything interesting tonight?"**_

"_**No... not really"**__** I lied right through my teeth, Nothing really, besides losing my first kiss to Shane, my stupid, horrible, jerky, enemy... I wonder how Jason and Nate will act when they find out...**_

_**With Nate, Jason and Shane...**_

"_**YOU WHAT!?"**_

_**--**_

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I _kissed _her" I said rolling my eyes while the two freak out.

"Y-YOU WHA-WHAT!" They replied, still freaking out

I sighed and said "I said I _kissed _her"

"YOU WHA-TT!?" This time, they managed to move an inch, _yay_

I glared at them and said "For goodness sake I said I _kissed her_ OKAY!" They just stood there, mouths open, not moving, and staring at me. Wow, who knew my brothers could act like this, _hmm I should get the camera, but then it'll ruin the moment_.

Then later Nate snapped out of it "Wait! Did you mean to kiss her-" then Jason cut him off

"-Or was it some sick and weird dare we don't want to hear-" then Nate cut him off

"-About, because if you did it to get something out of this-" then Jason cut him off... _man, I'm getting sick of this..._

"-We are going to kill you!" Then the both of them looked at each other then at Shane.

Guess what they said next?

'...'

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Both of them chorused so loud.

I scoffed, was it possible for them to get any dumber than they already are?

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing mom, "Boys?! What's happening here?" She looked over at Nate and Jason "Why aren't you two moving"

Both their mouths were opening and closing pointing at me. It was so funny I fell off my bed laughing. I looked at my mom's confused expression and laughed harder, but I stopped when Jason blurted it out.

"MOM! SHANE KISSED MITCHIE!" I gaped at him and hissed "JASON!"

My mom looked at me like I had two heads and said "Shane? Is that true?" _crap, what the hell was I going to say now? Tell her 'yeah mom, because there was an annoying girl annoying me and I kissed Mitchie so she would go away and because I have a secret crush on her? ... Did I just think that?'_

DAMN! I shouldn't have told them...

I laughed nervously and said "No mom, Jason was just _kidding_, _RIGHT_ Jay?" I gave Jason a pointed look and then he gulped and said "Yeah mom I was just kidding! HAHAha..."

_My_ mom gave us a stern look and said "Boys, if you want to make fun of each other, don't shout. You can tackle each other to the ground, but don't shout" Then suddenly, Jason's eyes lit up and said "really?!" He looked at Nate and tackled him like crazy. I just watched and laughed like a maniac.

Some family eh?

--

**Mitchie's POV.**

"Mom! Where's my toothbrush!" I asked in frustration.

"In your blue bag! Front Pocket!" I rushed and brushed my teeth as fast as I could. And dragged my luggage bag down the stairs.

But before I knew it, I was being hugged by Jason "Mitchie!!

I managed to choke out a few words despite the lack of air "Ja-son!... N—o... A—ir... let—goo" I looked at their luggage bags and said "Whoa, isn't the girl supposed to have more bags than the boys? Cause I only brought _ONE, _each of you brought three!

I heard a loud moan coming from the car and realized it was Shane "Mo--m! I don't want to waste my summer at _SOME _camp!" I rolled my eyes and then said '_typical Shane...' _Then for no reason, I started to blush. I turned to my mom and asked a random question-

"Mom, we are taking the van right? And the boys are taking a separate limo right?" My mom nodded, and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know why I was even asking these questions! _'Yeah you do...' _ I rolled my eyes and muttered 'Shut up conscience'

I jumped into the van and buckled my seatbelt '_well, here goes! On to camp rock!"_

--

We were halfway through the trip when my phone started ringing.A text message appeared on the screen.

_Hi Mitchie! This is Jason and Shane! Nate's busy... 'Working' and I added air quotes to it. And Shane say's you're a freak, want me to say he's a jerk? -Jason_

I laughed and replied back.

_Hi Jay, Hey Dork, Tell Nate to stop being the workaholic he is, and yeah, tell Shane he's a jerk. -Mitchie_

Just after I finished, I received a new one. They must be used to speed texting, Ha!

_Shane says he hates you and I'm walking out of the room for a private 'text-chat' –Jay _

I looked over at my mom and quickly replied,

_What's so private Jay? -Mitch_

After waiting for three long minutes, my phone beeped.

_Shane told me about the kiss, so... what happened? He didn't tell us the whole back up story, why did he even kiss you? Did you enjoy it? Plus, Shane looked like he 'enjoyed' it! Come on Mitch! You have to tell me the truth with this one... and by the way... Nate says hi... -Jay_

I dropped my phone and gasped, did Shane tell them!? Mom looked over and said, "Honey? Are you alright? I just nodded and picked up my phone and dialled a number.

"_Hello?" _ Jason's clueless voice asked

"Jason! How did you know about the... you know..." I said as I blushed.

He chuckled and said _"Oh Shane told me, but anyway, how did it happen?"_ I gulped, _Ugh! Why can't Shane just tell him!?_

"Okay fine, do you know Jena Thomson?"

"_Yeah duh"_

"Well, she was flirting with Shane and I noticed he didn't really like her, so he kinda said I was his girlfriend to get her of his back. Then she dared him to kiss me since we were a couple and all so he..." I trailed off whispering the sentence hoping my mom didn't hear

I waited for his response...

"Jay? Jay! Are you there?"

"_Oh...My...Gosh... DID YOU ENJOY IT!?"_ Jason shouted out the last part.

I bit my lip. "N-n-no! Why w-would I... Okay so maybe I did enjoy it a little bit... Please don't te-"

"_No worries Mitch, secret safe!"_ Jason said in a reassuring voice

_No worries Mitch, Jason won't spill it... nothing to worry bout', right?_

I was SOOOOOOOOOOOO wrong.

**AHHHH THAK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! And I know this chapter isn't that good, but I've been in alot of stress lately... hope you still like it though! Lol I wonder whats gunna happen in camp...**

**SEE YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHH! I am so sorry if this was updated a bit late, I know it isn't my best but i'm pretty tired and excited because school's starting soon!**

**--**

Jason Gray was grinning. He had the biggest Cheshire cat's grin plastered on his face. It wasn't a normal one, it was a 'Jason-ish' one.

That way, everyone knew he was up to something...

Nate noticed this immediately and nudged Shane waking him up from his sleep. Shane groaned and opened one eye asking "What do you want Nate?" Nate rolled his eyes and pointed to Jason. Shane groaned once again and looked at Jason, then looked back and Nate and let out a cold "_what?"_

Nate slapped his hand on his forehead and muttered "_look_ carefully"

Shane looked at him and cocked his eyebrow and moaned but still looked. He turned back to Nate and gave him a look and asked "Okay, I looked, didn't find it out, so tell me what your problem is"

Nate gave him an incredulous look, _'is he really that stupid?'_ He thought stifling a laugh. He turned back to see Jason and his grin still there.

Shane was sitting there glaring at the back of Nate's head, he was so tired of waiting and finally spoke up, "So what is it?"

Nate looked at him and shook his head saying "Jason's _grinning_"

Shane looked at him like he was the most insane person in the world and said "_Yeah,_ so? Was that the reason you woke me up? Man, are you sure you're not sick?"

"_Shane_! Jason's _grinning his _grin!" Nate hissed at him. Shane still gave him that look and said "So?" Nate looked at him, with an 'are-you-dumb?' look.

He looked at his clueless brother and leaned into his ear and whispered, "_Shane, don't you get it? Whenever Jason uses 'that grin," _He turned and looked back at Jason who was still grinning "_He's up to something!"_

Shane looked up at Nate and was about to say something, until Jason cut him off. "Hey Nate, can I talk to you?" Shane looked once again at Jason and realized he _was _using that grin. Nate looked at Jason and nodded, "Um, sure, I guess..."

He got up and followed him into the back of the limo and closed the curtains.

Nate couldn't take what was going on, so he immediately burst out, "Jason! You're grinning that freakishly freaky grin! That means something's up!" he didn't want to sound desperate, he tried his best _not _to sound desperate.

But he did.

Jason just continued grinning, he finally said "I just talked to Mitchie!" Nate's head shot up and her immediately asked,

"Did she say anything about the-" Before he could say anymore, Jason jumped in.

"The kiss? Yeah, she told me that it was a way to get rid of Jena Thompson" Nate looked at Jason, and asked another question, "Are you positively sure?"

Jason just nodded.

Nate was in deep thought, not looking at him and then finally spoke, "did she say anything else?"

'...'

No answer...

He looked up at his brother. He had uncertainty written all over his face. There was something he wasn't saying.

"Jason, whatever you're not saying, spit it out!" Nate's tone wasn't harsh, but it was enough to send shivers down your spine. Jason looked down, refusing to look at his brother, _'should I tell him? If I do Mitchie would kill me if she found out... But...' _His mind was buzzing with questions and doubts.

"Jason!" but Nate's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Fine! Mitchie said she enjoyed it okay!" Jason spat out in a soft voice so Shane couldn't hear. But Nate's and his eyes were wide, one of them was shocked of what he just heard, and the other was shocked that he spilled one of his best friend's secrets.

Nate couldn't believe what he just heard, Jason looked at his face, trying to figure out what his expression meant, but no luck.

"Are you sure she said that?" Nate asked one more time, and Jason just responded by nodding. Nate's features broke into a grin, one similar to the one that Jason was wearing this morning, but it was in the style that only _he_ could perfect.

Suddenly Jason rushed out a sentence, "But you can't tell Mitchie I told you! And you can't tell anyone else!" Nate just nodded, his grin still on his face.

Little did they know, their other band mate had been listening to the _entire_ conversation.

--

"Mitchie! Wake up!" Connie Torres shook her daughter's shoulder, forcing her to awake from her sleep.

"What?" was all she managed to mumble out

Connie sighed and said "Mitchie, we've reached Camp Rock!" Immediately after that sentence, Mitchie jumped right up coming out of the van. Connie chuckled looking at her daughter go. She looked around, not a limo in sight, _'where are those boys?_'

Connie looked at Mitchie and asked, "Mitchie, do you know where the boys are?" She just shrugged not really paying attention and just casually replied, "They'll get here soon"

Finally, the black, shiny limo was in sight, and it pulled up right behind the van.

They saw their driver open the door, coming out of the car, and opening the other doors for the boys. Slowly, in order, Jason came out, then Shane, then Nate. Jason and Nate rushed to grab their bags, but Shane took his time, reluctant to even be here.

Mitchie waved at Jason and Nate, but then Shane stopped in front of her. She was expecting a glare or a harsh comeback, but he just smirked and came closer.

By now, he was breathing on her neck and muttered something softly, "_You're going to be in for a lot Torres" _ Before she knew what was happening, his cheek was softly brushed against hers. He didn't say anything, and just walked away.

Mitchie just stood there, staring at where he was currently standing, and gaped at it wondering-

'_What the hell just happened?'_

--

**Um... how was it? Was it bad? Or was it good? Please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Vuah-lah! The fifth chapter of 'Loving Your Enemy'! Seriously! I didn't think my story was that good! Thanks for your awesome review! I am SO sorry I can't write all the names down but I'm currently pacing around my room getting ready for the first day of school!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

"_What the hell was that?" _

Shane Gray turned around and met the eyes of his brother, Nate Gray. He expected his eyes to be full of anger and confusion, but it was filled with amusement and a small mischievous glint there too.

Shane put on the most innocent face he could pull and replied, "What the hell was what Nate?"

Nate just simply rolled his eyes and said, "Don't do that, that _innocent_ look, it doesn't work, especially on someone that's known you for like ever. _And you know what I mean_" Shane wasn't going to explain himself to Nate, he never bothered to, so why now?

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about" He just gave him a confused look and turned around to look back at Mitchie, who was currently talking to her mom. He smiled a bit, looking at the brunette, he didn't know what, but something about her just made him feel good, he realized that a long time ago.

But he didn't care.

Nate nudged him and said, "You know!" He turned and looked at Mitchie, indicating he was talking about her.

"You've gone insane dude" Shane had a victorious look on his face as he saw his brother grunt in despair and slap his forehead.

They were reaching familiar territory, or known as 'Brown's Territory'. The five of them were nearby Brown's cabin and Mitchie ran forward to catch up with the boys.

"Nate! Shane! Jason! Mitchie!"They turned around and met the eyes of their uncle **(He's technically the boy's uncle, but since Mitchie's so close to them, he considers her as a niece)** Brown.

"Jason! My you've grown!" He laughed as he gave him a hug. Jason just grinned, before he got the chance to reply, Nate muttered something, "Not _mentally_"

Mitchie and Shane cracked up as they saw Jason's face had turned into a pout, Brown rolled his eyes and smiled when he moved on to Nate.

He ruffled his hair and said, "Well, still the master of sarcastic comebacks eh? You really need a better hobby" Jason perked up when he heard this and couldn't help but feel a little pay back coming. He couldn't resist it, so he just blurted it out, "Yeah, like _date_ someone"

This time, besides Mitchie and Shane, Brown couldn't help but laugh too, watching the youngest Gray blush a dark red.

Brown turned to Shane and gave him a look, "Shane, you _sure_ you aren't up to anything this summer?"

Shane rolled his eyes and replied in a sarcastic manner, "Uncle Brown, whatever do you mean?" The whole room cracked up now, and Mitchie realized how the boys can give you laughing fits.

"Mitchie! Love! Haven't seen you in ages! Have the boys been treating you right?" Brown asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked over to the boys who were giving her a look that says 'say yes'

She rolled her eyes at them but replied, "Well _one_ of them hasn't" Brown instantly knew who she was talking about and raised his eyes at Shane, who just shrugged. If you knew him well enough, you could tell he was hiding a smirk.

Brown had known about Shane and Mitchie's...'_problems_' and how they always quarrel, so he made a decision.

"You all will be sharing the same cabin"

All four eyes bulged out and they all shrieked, "WHAT?!"

"That's not just it, you're moving into cabin rock which happens to have two floors, Nate and Jason on the first, Mitchie and Shane on the second"

"WHAT!?" Mitchie and Shane were the one to shout this time, Jason and Nate just looked at each other and grinned.

'_Everything was going __perfect__' _

--

"No Way!" Mitchie Torres shouted

Shane just stared at her and rolled his eyes, "Well too bad, I called it so I get the one with the window, and plus I need the space"

Mitchie scoffed and replied, "well yeah, so why do you _need_ the space?"

"Well... I... Um... Why do YOU need the space huh?" He challenged back.

She glared and said, "You haven't answered my question"

"You answer mine first"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"You first"

"No you first"

"Guys!" Nate shouted from below as Jason walked up onto the second floor.

Jason just smiled sheepishly and said, "Hey guys, Nate said you guys are giving him a headache." Mitchie and Shane looked at each other, then at Jason, then they stared at the staircase, shouting, "WE DON'T CARE NATE"

After a few moments of silence, Mitchie finally stood up, "Okay, I'm going out to look around the place"

"Don't get lost!" Nate and Jason called out to her.

But Shane had a different response, "Please get lost!" All eyes were on him, Mitchie was glaring while Nate and Jason were giving him 'the look'

"Whatever... See you guys later!" Mitchie cried out as she walked out the door.

--

Mitchie sighed, she hardly knew anyone else here, well except the boys and Brown.

She kicked a rock and it hit a tree. _'how boring' _she couldn't wait till' classes start. But she being the klutz she was, wasn't looking at what was in front of her and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Both voices chorused. She looked and saw a girl with light brown wavy hair, she didn't look like a girly type, more of a tom boy. She wore a dark brown shirt, orange skirt and blue leggings.

She held her hand out for Mitchie to take and then she said, "Hi! I'm so sorry, My name's Caitlyn!" Mitchie smiled, _'finally! A friendly face!' _Mitchie took her hand as Caitlyn pulled her up

"Hi! I'm Mitchie"

She smiled, but then raised an eyebrow, "Are you new this year? Cause I don't remember seeing you last year." Mitchie just nodded indicating she was in fact new, they had talked awhile, figuring some details about each other. It turns out, that Caitlyn wanted to be a producer, and she has come to camp rock three years in a row.

"So how did you find out about the place?" Caitlyn asked all of a sudden. Mitchie's insides froze, could she tell her that Connect three told her about it?

"Well, my friends use to come here so they told me about the place!" There was a hint of nervousness in her voice, but luckily, Caitlyn didn't catch it.

She looked up surprised and then asked, "Well who told you? Maybe I know th-"

"MITCHIE!" Two voices were echoed throughout the woods and the two girls turned around to see Jason and Nate standing in front of them.

Nate let out a sigh of relief and said, "Mitchie thank good- Caitlyn?" Nate asked appalled by her presence.

She let out a breath and finally spoke, "Nate"

Jason and Mitchie looked between the two and finally asked,

"Wait, you two know each other?"

--

**LOL CLIFFY! Sorry, but I'M FREAKING OUT CAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMOROW! And I am SOOOO depressed... Please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMJ! LOL sorry, couldn't help myself, anyways, sorry for not updating it's just that there's been some family probs and some other stuff so yeah, i WILL try my best to update and sorry if this wasn't worth the wait... I just couldn't do much right now...**

**But anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews and PLEASE comment about your thoughts or if you have ideas or anything I should Improve on...**

**Well! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!!**

**--**

The two stood there, silently gazing at each other, while their two other companions weren't sure what to say. His dark eyes glazed over the girl in front of him, she sure had changed. He turned back and looked over at Mitchie, who was currently fiddling with the hem of her shirt, and next to her, Jason was staring dreamily at a butterfly. Glaring at the sky for giving him such luck, he looked at the girl who had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently, her head tilted to the side.

All was quiet and the only thing heard was the sound of the birds chirping and the leafs rustling in the air, clashing into one another.

The brunette glanced briefly at him and looked away, he had changed as well. His curls were, _curlier _ and his eyes turned to a beautiful shade of brown, the sparkle in his eye that was there a year ago wasn't there anymore, but he still looked the same. A cough had broken them out of their thoughts as the four turned around and saw Shane Gray walking towards them, a tired expression on his face.

"Hey Nate, Jase, Mitch, Cait- Wait... Caitlyn?" Shane had a confused expression on his face, but it was gone after he nonchalantly waved his hand in the air and rested his hand on Mitchie's shoulder. She glared at him, but she was hiding a blush that was desperate to show. Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

She laughed, "Ah they Grays', wow, I never knew this was a reunion"

Jason perked up and jumped, "This is a reunion? Awesome! I've never been to one!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the back of his head, "Jase, you went to your Aunt Cassie's house last year for a family reunion." Jason furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair, "But if she's _my _Aunt, why were you there?"

The rest of them sighed and dropped the subject and an awkward silence came across them once again. Shane smirked and rested his chin on Mitchie's shoulder and poked her back.

"Shane!"

Nate and Caitlyn's head shot up, curious to what was happening. Nate's mouth dropped as he watched them, not exactly sure what Shane's intentions were. Caitlyn looked between Nate, Shane and Mitchie, not even bothering to look at Jason, she pursed her lips and watched carefully.

Shane hadn't said or done anything except shrug, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and poked her in one of her weak spots. Mitchie squeaked and slapped Shane's arm away, glaring at the boy in the process. Nate jumped at the their interactions, they were never this friendly

Or never this _flirty_

Caitlyn had just stood there, not sure how she should react, was it shocked like Nate, annoyed like Mitchie, playful like Shane, or non-attenttive like Jason? She shook her head and decided to just watch the scence unfold in front of her. She looked over at Nate, seeing as he was too busy being shocked, a sly look spread across her features, emotions ran through her when she looked at him, but in grew intensity when he looked back up at her, lightning cackled in the air, but it was only between them. After a long moment of silence, Nate and Caitlyn both turned around when they heard a loud squeal.

"Shane!" Mitchie Torres shouted, glaring once again at the grinning boy who had rested against a tree now, arms crossed, grinning happily, as if he had succeded in something.

Jason had jumped, "Shane! What are y- Hey! You guys are friends now!" He motioned towards Shane playing with Mitchie's hair, twirling a strand around his finger. Mitchie slapped his hand away, shaking her head, but she got interupted as Jason continued, "Hey Nate! You've been awfully quiet, you're usually REALLY hyper when you're talking about Caitlyn- Oh HEY! A blue Jay!"Shane scoffed, but looked over to Nate who was currently shuffling his feet, looking around awkwardly. Mitchie jumped and bit her lip, as Shane smirked at her, saying she had something coming. She looked around and huffed.

"Wow, _look at the time_, I REALLY got to go! Um, Bye Nate, Caitlyn, _Shane_" She stopped in her tracks then shouted, "BYE JASE!" who was currently chasing the Blue Jay he had spotted.

When Mitchie was out of the clearing, Nate got himself together and shouted, "What the _Hell _was that!?"

Caitlyn and Shane both jumped back, surprised at the usually calm and quiet boy, but Shane took a step forward as he knew Nate was over-protective when it came to Mitchie, Shane mustered up his most innocent look and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about dude, did you take your medications today?" Caitlyn snorted and then scoffed, unsure of what was happening.

"How is Mitchie related to you guys anyway? She seems way too nice and definately not your type Shane" she smirked at the boy who growled in response. Before either one of the boys could respond, Jason jumped back shouting.

"Mitchie's my not-exactly-sister and she's Nate's not-exactly sister and she's Shane's... I don't really know that... when they were five, six, seven, eight, nine... up till now... i guess they're enemies!" Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow, "How come I've never heard of Mitchie before?"

Nate raised her hands, surrendering, pointing at Shane, "Hey, it was him, I have a contract that HE made me sign to not talk about her"

Caitlyn laughed and made baby noises, "Awww, Natey is such a gwood boy! Aww! So is Shaney!"

Shane made gagging noises and snapped, "Don't you two have anything else better to do?"

"Don't _you _have anything better else to do than play with Mitchie's feelings?" Nate snapped back, Caitlyn gasped, the two inseparable brothers were fighting over a _girl, _a girl she's never heard until today, and they happened to be neighbours for their whole lives.

"You're not my boss Nate, if you haven't realized I'm _older _than you, and I can do whatever I want with Mitchie" Shane's tone was bitter, it wasn't anything new but there was something different about it. Caitlyn watched intently, getting more interested in how Mitchie could get them in this state

"Well you don't have to hurt her on purpose, because you realize if you hurt her in this, you'll be hurting yourself as well, don't take chances with her Shane, I'm serious, if you like her, don't play around, if you're just doing this to make her squirm, I swear, I can barely take it when one of my closest friends are hurt, and I definitely can't stand two"

Shane glared, "how do you know I'm playing her huh? What if I'm actually feeling something?"

--

Tess Tyler backed away, making faces at the dirt, shaking off the sand in her Gucci shoes. She pursed her lips, rolling her eyes, at the kids running around the place bare footed. It must seem unlikely for Tess Tyler to come to a place like _this_, but she had her reasons. Her eyes roamed around the place, as she searched for her lackeys, Ella and Peggy. After searching for several minutes, she glared at the stone stairs that lead towards the central part of the forest where hardly anyone ever went, scrunching her nose in disgust, she threw her hands up in frustration, flipping up the cover of her phone, she glared and flipped it shut before muttering

"No bars"

"_Don't you two have anything else better to do?" _Tess Tyler stopped at the sound of the voice, she recognized it, and it belonged to none other than Shane Gray. She stopped and crouched behind a bush, showing Shane, Nate and Caitlyn Gellar. She scoffed silently, '_what are they doing with a loser like Gellar?' _She sat silently, watching the three – well two – interact.

"_Don't you __have anything better else to do than play with Mitchie's feelings?" _Nate snapped back. Tess furrowed her brows in confusion and wondered, '_Who's Mitchie?'_ Whoever she was, she didn't seem like good news to Tess Tyler, she needed information, competition was never good and the best she could do was to get rid of them immediately.

But then again, she didn't even know the girl, how was she so sure she was a threat? She shrugged it off and continued to listen.

She perked up when she saw Nate shrink back in fear at Shane's voice "_You're not my boss Nate, if you haven't realized I'm older than you, and I can do whatever I want with Mitchie" _She froze and glared, who was this Mitchie?

"_Well you don't have to hurt her on purpose, because you realize if you hurt her in this, you'll be hurting yourself as well, don't take chances with her Shane, I'm serious, if you like her, don't play around, if you're just doing this to make her squirm, I swear, I can barely take it when one of my closest friends are hurt, and I definitely can't stand two" _Nate Gray's tone way just about as vicious as Shane's and she was impressed.

"_How do you know I'm playing her huh? What if I'm actually feeling something?"_

Tess sat there, shocked, as an awkward silence drew over the teens. She ran past the trees unnoticed and threw herself onto her bed, ignoring the looks she was given from her two room mates

She stood up and paced around the area, not bothering to listen to neither one of her friends as she talked to herself, "No! Who the heck is she!? How did she manage it... Argh! Stupid Mitchie! I have no idea who she even is! God, there has to be some way to get her away from Shane... or Shane to stop liking her." She stopped and walked to her window, gazing at the groups of teens,

"Whoever you are Mitchie, you will _not _upstage me"

--

**Ouch! Isn't Tessa just mean? Or just plain weird cause I think I overdid her part... did I? And once again,**** thank you for all your lovely reviews and PLEASE comment about your thoughts or if you have ideas or anything I should Improve on. **

**And I am SO sorry if this wasn't worth the wait! I'll try my best to write more chappies faster! Oh and LUCKY YOU! I might be able to give you a new chapter by tomorrow! **

**-Ari**


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I have a lot going on right now, I am trying to adapt to a whole bunch of homework thrown at me, and I have to help out with my school party and such. Holiday for me is coming soon so I might be able to update maybe next Thursday

I am so sorry about this, but I have to rearrange my things first, I will try my best to maybe update before that and I'll do it as fast as I can.

I am changing my pen name next week just to inform you guys!

-Dawnpelt


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey yay! I updated before Thursday! I'm still really sorry, school has been really… I can't explain it, but if I had a dictionary right now, I'd go search up the most horrible words possible… **

**Oh well, nothing I can do bout' it… (Or is there?) On with the story!**

Mitchie Torres sighed and plopped down on her bed, she wasn't exactly in the best mood possible now. She threw her head back onto the pillow and glared at the ceiling as parts of the conversation she recently had with Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Shane came back into her head.

_Shane_

That boy was up to something, she just didn't know what. She fiddled with her hair, nothing else better to do. Thoughts flooded into her, but there was nothing she could find on why Shane would do such a thing. She rolled her eyes and sighed, the boy was just way too confusing, she could never figure him out, he was just some invincible brick wall that could never be torn down. Her eyes dropped but snapped open when she noticed a picture of Nate, Jason, Shane and herself at the beach. She laughed looking at the picture of a bored Shane, his hair was ruffled up and his eyes shone for some odd reason, and he wasn't even looking at the camera, his head was tilted to the side. He looked, _cute_, unfortunately for her there was no possibility of getting together.

Or was there?

She shook her head blushing, how could she have even thought that? She was supposed to hate the guy, not _like _him. And the bad thing was, she had to see him _every single day, _they were even sharing the same cabin for goodness sake! But then again, she had Nate and Jason here as well. She shifted on the bed, turning towards the window she looked enviously at the group of kids laughing happily, teasing each other. The boys may be super nice, well maybe not Shane, but she didn't have any girl friends, she was just a loner in school, a tom boy who didn't fit in, and no one know the fact that she and connect three were the best of friends, once again maybe not Shane.

Thinking maybe she needed sleep, she tried, but with curiosity swirling in her head, she couldn't. Her thoughts drifted to Caitlyn, how do the boys know her? Even so, she and Nate seems pretty out of it, but compared to Jason... She laughed just at the thought of him, he was such a air-head, it was true, she wasn't going to lie, but that was why he was such a nice person to talk to , he was kind, bubbly and caring, Nate was pretty much the same, but he was sensitive as well. She couldn't even begin to describe Shane, she didn't even know where to start. But one thing for sure he was so darn confusing, one minute he hates you, next he kisses you and then he starts acting weird.

Outside, she could just hear the commotion at the mess hall, and she could see a frustrated Caitlyn shouting at a confused Jason.

"Jason! It's upside down!" Caitlyn screeched, as she slapped her forehead.

Jason just looked at her confused, "What? No, Caitlyn, it doesn't spell '_upside down'_ It's the letters, _'M, A, J"_

"JASON! It supposed to be '_JAM' _you know, pyjama jam? Opening night jam? Final Jam? PENUT BUTTER AND JELLY JAM?!"

"OH!!! ...I knew that..."

She laughed watching the two interact, Jason could be so dumb at sometimes, but she loved him cause of that. Suddenly, the door swung open and she jumped up, glaring at whoever intruded, "NATE! YOU DIMWIT! I WAS SCARED TO DEATH!!"

Laughing, he looked up at her grinning, grabbing his hat before walking towards the door. He stopped short and turn around, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, 'danger' told me to tell you be careful" Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Danger? What? Is that like some type of code name or something?"

Flicking his finger, "you'll see"

She snorted and crossed her right leg or her left leg, "Wow, gee, that is so useful Nate" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No prob"

The door slammed shut indicating his departure. She rolled over to her other side and sighed deeply. But she was once again interrupted when the door slammed open. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look up, "whoever you are just get what you want and get out"

The person snorted and spoke, "What? Can't even be bothered to look at me?"

She bit her tongue and her face scrunched in pain. Her legs were folded as she sat up to look at the intruder, "_Shane,_ what do _you _want?"

The boy grinned before tilting his head to the side and sat beside her, "nothing, just enjoying the 'silence"

"Wow look who's talking"

"Yes, do look" He replied with his normal cocky voice

She stood up, her eyes shone with fury, "What the hell is your problem Shane! You come barging in and act all innocent, just get the hell with it and spit it out! I don't know why you even bother-" She was interrupted when he stood up as well and pushed her against the wall, "My problem?! I do not act that way! It's all you! You're the reason why we're fighting! I bother because I care! But you're just too blind to see it!"

The brunette glared and pushed his shoulders as hard as she could, with all the might she had, "What care? If you're saying you care, oh, you're definition of care must be different from mine then, because all I've felt is hatred and annoyance!"

"Have you ever thought that I've felt annoyance and hatred too?! I may send those vibes to you but I have another message everyone else is able to catch, everyone but you!" He growled and spat venomously.

"I'm not someone to be played with Shane, I have feelings, and you've obviously never felt them!" She screeched the last part and before she knew it, she was pushed up against the wall behind her, hands holding her hips down, and a pair of chocolaty-brown eyes staring back intently at her.

"Well you don't know how I've felt"

Those words swirled around her head, but she wasn't fully concentrating on them, she could feel his breath on her neck and her head was filled with thick fog, and her eyes were slowly dropping. He lowered his head, just a few inches down, until his lips were hovering above hers. Her heart thumped against her chest as he came closer every second.

--

Caitlyn Alyson Gellar was always one to doubt people, no matter what it was. She was a casual laid back girl who loved composing music, and of course, dancing. She was a devil, yes, but her intentions were never to harm anyone, just to annoy. There was a specific reason why everyone was trying to be her friend, it was because she didn't trust anyone that easily, and to gain Caitlyn Gellar's trust, is like earning first prize in… everything! She may not be as popular as Tess Tyler, but her name was spread around camp. Nobody wanted to mess with her, and that was another thing that made her special.

Oh, of course, everyone has crushes, and she just happened to like Nate Gray, well at the time when he wasn't famous. They were the best of friends, but fame took away their friendship.

That fateful day was still there, stuck on with superglue, or super brain glue, whatever you'd call it, and every night, it would replay over in her head.

"_Hey Nate!" A cheery girl approached a curly haired boy who sat on the rocks with his guitar in hand, and bag in the other._

_He looked down and let out a sad smile, "Hey"_

_The curious girl cocked and eyebrow before laughing, "What? Your Uncle Brown kicked you out of your cabin?"_

_He shook his head as his glazed eyes looked at the confused girl, "No, I'm leaving" The girl furrowed her brows and motioned with her hand, "What? Where? Now?"_

"_I'm moving back, me Shane and Jason got a contract and we're getting signed… I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" He was interrupted as the girl's expression changed to angry, "What?! You were signed and you didn't tell me! I thought you said you weren't accepting a deal!"_

"_Yeah but we changed-"_

_She spat and rolled her eyes, "save it Nathaniel, I don't need to hear it._

A deep sigh was heard as she looked at the same curly haired boy walk out of his cabin, obtaining a new item, a cap, and walked into the mess hall. She groaned and tilted her head back, it was mainly her fault they weren't friends anymore, if only she'd let him explain. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a screech from Nate's, Shane's, Jason's and Mitchie's cabin. She ran and peeked through the slightly open door before her eyes widened.

She slowly walked backwards and didn't look where she was going, her eyes were everywhere else but forward, so she accidentally collided into someone.

"Ow!"

"Caitlyn? What are you doing?" She snapped her head up at the voice and pointed towards the cabin door.

Nate furrowed his brows and walked cautiously towards the door, and the door slowly creaked open.

--

**HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I think it counts as one… but anyway, I'm doing some votes, should I continue?**

**a -YES GO AND CONTINUE OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!**

**b - No way, you're story sucks, you should stop it straight, I mean IMMEDIATELY cut it… NOW!**

**c -No comment… I don't care if you continue or not**

**d -I like cheese… (So do I!)**

**Okay! So pick your choice! I just want to know what you think, cause I'm thinking of stopping. So just write a review and write either a, b, c, or d, (d is just for fun, add your answer and d) if you love cheese like I do!)**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! **


	9. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't written much, it's just that I've JUST finished my examinations back here, and I haven't found the time to write or continue this story. I'm putting this story on hiatus and I will try to continue, if not, one of my friends will help me with the story, I promise I will not let this story go off until I finish it.

Once again I am EXTREMELY sorry I haven't written in ages, the exams have put a lot of pressure on me and I have been studying in the past few weeks.

I am not quite sure if I can continue this story but I will definitely try my hardest to after I sort some things with my exams and family

Sorry once again,

Ari

I PROMISE NOT TO LET THIS STORY DOWN OR YOU GUYS! I really will write a chapter VERY soon


	10. Chapter 8

**He he… hi guys! Finally this chapters up!! Sorry for taking so long to update… aww, are you guys mad? **_**Pout**_**. I will try to update! If you have any suggestions on what I could put in my next few chapters please do give suggestions in your reviews! Thanks so much for still reading even though I take so long to update!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Hehe**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews and I just want to let you all know I really appreciate it! Especially those who have read my story since I first started and reviewed in each chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dun own anything so u can't rob me… HAHA!! **

--

"_Have you ever thought that I've felt annoyance and hatred too?! I may send those vibes to you but I have another message everyone else is able to catch, everyone but you!" He growled and spat venomously._

"_I'm not someone to be played with Shane, I have feelings, and you've obviously never felt them!" She screeched the last part and before she knew it, she was pushed up against the wall behind her, hands holding her hips down, and a pair of chocolaty-brown eyes staring back intently at her._

"_Well you don't know how I've felt"_

_Those words swirled around her head, but she wasn't fully concentrating on them, she could feel his breath on her neck and her head was filled with thick fog, and her eyes were slowly dropping. He lowered his head, just a few inches down, until his lips were hovering above hers. Her heart thumped against her chest as he came closer every second._

'_This is Shane Gray we're talking about_'

That snapped her out of her daze, she was able to push him, and _hard_. He wasn't going to affect her, not now, not ever. She just wouldn't allow it, "What do you want Shane, really"

"What do _I _want? Nothing, I came here to find out what _you_ want" His voice seemed calm and unfazed, but his eyes gave him away. He was just the same messed up, nervous, embarrassed wreck she was.

"Well, I want you to stop it" her voice was deeper than usual and dead serious, although her voice did crack at the end of her sentence

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "stop what? Stop fighting? If you haven't realized, I'm not the only one in this fight, or else I'd be crazy cause I can't just scream at myself. I am Shane Gray, I have a reputation to keep" His regular tone was back, the usual egotistical freak was back, his voice coated with cockyness

Hissing in frustration, she poked his chest hard, "Stop _that_, what you're doing now! Stop being so egotistical! Stop being Shane Gray"

He stared at her deep brown, chocolate colored eyes with a perplexed expression, she somewhat couldn't quite understand, like he was trying to convey the message, '_I'm trying_'. Making him seem… human… normal, unlike _Shane Gray_. A twinge of hope rose in her stomach

However, what came out of his mouth was, "What are you talking about? I am_ the_ Shane Gray"

"Your smart, figure it out yourself" She spat rudely at him before turning her heels round and bolting out of the door.

A loud crash came from outside just as Mitchie left, "ow…"

Shane paid no attention what so ever, her words were sinking in, they always did, but he managed to push them out somehow. _'She's right' _the words kept on repeating itself, somehow managing to get louder and louder in his head every time, seeming like a broken record.

And he was sick of listening to the same song over and over again.

He wanted so badly to go right up to her and apologize, but he knew it was almost impossible, if he were caught with her, treating her nicely, Mitchie would be sucked into the world of fame as _'Shane Gray's mystery girl'_. He didn't want that, and he was almost certain she didn't want it either. In a sad, messed up way, he was sort of protecting her.

"You know, you say your name too much… don't you ever get sick of it?"

His head swiveled on instinct and met the eyes of his ever so smart brother, "Nate? Did you…"

Another voice charmed itself into the conversation, "Hear everything? Yep, sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Not Smiles but Frowns"

"Oh… Caitlyn, should've figured you'd be here with… Nate…" He commented dryly, with a bored expression that could be clearly read.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at his behavior and rested her hand on her hip, "BEEP! _Sorry_, the number you have dialed is unavailable and would like to kick your ass, please try again later for the butt kicking of a lifetime" she turned and stare at Nate, motioning for him to say something.

Nate stared at her with a baffled expression, "what? You expect me to say _'Oh buuurn!_' well sorry _sister_, but that is not my job" his appalling imitation was rewarded with a smack in the back of his head.

Holding back howls of laughter, Shane leaned on the wall staring at them with a tight-lipped smile, "okay so now what do _you_ guys want?"

"What were you talking about?"

Shane rolled his eyes at his brother over protectiveness of their childhood buddy, "Why is it whenever I'm found with her you think I'm harassing her or… leading her towards a trap that could kill her or raping her?"

Nate's eyes widened, "What?! Shane! Ew! Sick, no! Dude she's like my sister please shut up! I hadn't even thought about you…"

Grinning madly Shane pressed further on, "Raping her? Oh really cause I've been thinking about it recently, I'm sure it'd be fun… especially when _you_ can hear _everything_. Since you're just downstairs-"

"Oh god, Shane… I need to go puke, excuse me…" Nate walked unsteadily to the nearest bathroom, gripping onto anything that could help his balance.

After there was no trace of Nate, Caitlyn pushed him off the wall and onto the floor, "I'm going to be serious and not be a push over like Nate. I'm asking the questions here and I expect _truthful_ answers"

Gritting his teeth, he held onto his hand, which was bruised, from the fall, "Well sorry Cait, can't promise anything."

"Shane freaking Gray, listen to me or something bad will happen to you"

Raising his eyebrow, he questioned, with honest curiosity, "really… what?"

Gripping tightly onto his shirt, she whispered dangerously low, "well that's for me to know and hopefully not for you to find out, now answer me with the truthful shit okay?"

He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled it off him, grumbling, "don't touch me and fine, just _don't touch me ever again_"

Rolling her eyes at him wimpy-ness, she sent him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'll do what I want. I want to know what's your problem with Mitchie"

He stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes, "I don't see how that's any of your business Ms. Gellar"

She snorted and commented, "I am_ Caitlyn_ _Gellar_. All is my business"

"Now I can see why people find that so annoying" She sent a piercing glare in his direction, her hazy brown eyes filled with rage, care, annoyance and desperation.

Raising his hands in defeat he let out a deep sigh before speaking in his most calm voice, "I don't have a problem with Mitchie"

Groaning loudly she threw her hands up in frustration and seethed, "Yeah, you _totally_ don't have a problem with Mitchie, shit Shane just admit it you _like_ her! It's not that hard to say, its three words, not like she's anywhere near us! Quit acting like _Almighty Shane_ for once and act human"

"I can't! Would everyone quit bugging me?! Is today start a fight with freaking Shane Gray?! Stay the hell away from my business! This is private territory Gellar, if you want to talk, talk to Mitch, Nate or Jason, not me" He exploded, staring angrily at the seething girl while sitting down on the comfy bed. Not that he noticed, he was too preoccupied with being angry.

Scowling angrily, she headed towards the door and bolted, but before she left, she shouted, "would it _KILL _you to act like a decent human being?"

He was sick and tired of being constantly told how he wasn't normal. Hell yeah, he figured he wasn't normal the day their producer walked in the doors of Camp Rock administration center. He knew he wasn't normal, he was a spoiled brat, he admitted it, but he _needed_ to be like this to survive in the world of celebrities, fame and pretty things. If he wasn't there for Nate and Jason, he wasn't sure how they could survive, it sounded egotistical but it was true.

_Mitchie_

Why does everyone care about her so goddamn much?! He questioned himself. Caitlyn was wrong, he had admitted it, he had admitted his _tiny_ crush, but he just hadn't admitted it to her. He admitted it to himself, it was somewhere dug in deep down, where _Shane_ was, not _Shane Gray_. It wasn't like he wanted to be _Shane Gray_, he had to, music was everything and his reputation was also one of the things that got Connect 3 selling records. No one knows that even he sometimes gets sick of _Shane Gray._ Although, he also admitted, he'd probably have nothing if he gave up being _the Shane Gray._

That was a secret, a secret he hadn't shared to anyone, and he wasn't planning on it either, he figured he would just bury it deep down like how he had buried his miniscule crush on Mitchie Torres. He would get over it, he just had to suck it up.

A small frustratingly annoying voice spoke in the back of his head, _"if you gave up being Shane Gray, you'd have a chance with Mitchie"_

It stung, hearing it, but he shrugged it off. After all, what he was feeling for her was just useless affections he would get over.

That was _Shane Gray _speaking, not necessarily what Shane would've said.

--

"Tess, what are you doing?" Peggy raised her eyebrows in confusion, not quite sure she wanted to know what her pretty, sparkly friend was up to.

Tess didn't meet her eye, instead she stared at herself in the vanity mirror as she applied mascara, "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm getting ready for a date"

Absolutely lost now, Peggy scanned her eyes around the room, "what? A date? Aren't you after Shane?"

Ignoring her friend's lack of confidence in her, closed her eyes and put on cerulean blue eye shadow on both eyes, adding bright, sparkly glitter as an extra touch, "I'm getting ready for the date I _will_ have with Shane Gray today"

"You mean he hasn't asked you out? Tess what makes you so sure he'll say yes?"

Finally, she puckered her lips as she applied cherry red lipstick onto her soft pink lips, "A girls intuition Peggy, I have a sixth sense" Tess stood up and straightened out her dress, heading towards the door.

Softly, out of earshot, her neutral expression changed to one of a smirk as she whispered, "_I also have a plan_"

--

**Hmm… I realized I never really put Tess in this much, after this I will definitely try to… truthfully I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but hopefully things turn out good. If you guys have ANY suggestions at all for what Tess's plan is or anything else dramatic or funny I could put in the next few chapters, please feel free to post them in comments, I really want to hear your ideas!**

**Thanks so much for putting up with me and I'm really sorry I haven't updated for SO long! I'll try once again to keep on continuing. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! If I get a good idea on what to do with Tess quickly, I might be able to update soon!!**

**- Ari**


End file.
